Navidades en lo que suelo llamar Familia
by Lara Pond
Summary: Porque a veces las mejores navidades se las pasa con esa persona especial


**_ _Este fic participa en el Reto "Navidad en las Cuatro Naciones" del Foro "Las Cuatro Naciones".__**

**_Disclaimer: ATLA_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Navidades en lo que suelo llamar Familia<span>_**

**_Agudeza_**

Cuando Azula aceptó quedarse en lo de Ty Lee por las fiestas, no esperaba tener que pasar por lo que pasó. Pero aun así no se arrepentía, oh, vaya que no.

Comenzó con algo simple, con una intuición de que algo raro pasaría, pero no se dejó convencer por ello y fue.

Mientras viajaba en el tren, porque la casa de la chica era una en la playa, que había comprado hace unos meses, pensaba en qué haría allí con esa chica. Se quedaba casi tres meses así que tenían tiempo de sobra para lo que sea se les ocurriese.

Pero por suerte aunque pasara algo raro, tenía su agudeza para trazar alguno que otro plan y salir ilesa de lo que pase, así que no se preocupaba para nada

**_Ingenio_**

A veces dudaba si lo que hacía su amiga era por ingenio o pura estupidez, así que evitaba pensarlo más. Aunque esta vez le interrumpió Ty Lee cuando lo pensaba.

— Azulaaa—Le abrazó con mucho cariñó, del que siempre esa chica le daba. Y a pesar de no sentirse merecedora de ello, le dejó que lo hiciera, aunque aun le costaba corresponderlo.

—Hola, ¿Está todo listo?—Sí, esta era la forma de saludar a su amiga, bastante fría comparada con lo que la otra hacía para recibirle, pero era Azula después de todo, una hija de Ozai criada para el trono no para ser dulce.

Pero aun así la otra no parecía molesta por ello ni nada, porque sabía que en esa situación era lo mejor que podía sacar de ella, así que le dejó pasar enseguida.

**_Té_**

— ¿Quieres un té?—Preguntó la dueña de la casa mientras se iba a la cocina.

—Claro, gracias, ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?—Le respondió con otra pregunta, no quería ser maleducada, después de todo también la educaron para que sepa cómo comportarse.

—Ehm…—Tuvo que pensarlo porque la verdad no había mucho que hacer en ese momento, pero aun así tenía que darle algo, o se impondría para hacer ella misma el té, y hay que ser sinceros…aunque sea sobrina de Iroh, ella hacía los peores té de la historia, así que para evitarlo tenía que mantenerla ocupada— Sí, podrías poner la mesa, hay comida para acompañarlo si quieres en la mesa

Así se ocupó la chica, y Ty Lee pudo concentrarse en lo suyo.

**_Manzana_**

Sí, Ty Lee era rara, comer Manzana con té era algo raro, pero aun así le pegaba bien siendo ella. Porque si alguien podía hacer algo raro con la normalidad con lo que hacía era esa chica.

— ¿Te gustó?—Le preguntó temiendo haberlo preparado mal para el extraño y exquisito gusto de la maestra fuego, pero la chica asintió, le había gustado—Que bien, no me gustaría darte algo que no te guste.

Y Azula evitó derramar algo de su bebida por la boca ya que se encontró casi comenzando a decir "_Contigo nada puede no gustarme, si tú me encantas, _y era cierto.

—Tú no te preocupes—Dijo con simpleza y eso tranquilizó a la otra mucho.

**_Obsesión_**

Mientras Ty Lee comía ella simplemente no podía quitarle los ojos de encima…

El cómo la manzana hacía que el jugo de la misma se derramara por la comisura de su boca, era tan extraño, pero tenía una obsesión insana con esa chica, simplemente no podía evitarlo, la adoraba a más no poder, había estado enamorada de ella hace tanto tiempo que no podía evitarlo.

Así que como una idiota le miraba y estaba que a ella misma le caería baba si no se controlara.

—Cuidado, te estás derramando el jugo—Le dijo entonces cuando se animó, cosa rara de ella porque siempre estaba preparada para todo, pero bueno, con Ty Lee era otra versión de sí como la más buena según pudo notar.

Cuando Ty Lee escuchó eso estuvo por limpiarse, pero la otra le evitó.

—Deja, lo hago yo—Sí, puede fingir hacer todo por cortesía ocultando muy bien el deseo que tenía por esa chica.

—Listo—Le avisó luego de pasar un dedo por su comisura de labio.

—Gracias—Sonrió la chica y entonces Azula pensó en "¿Cómo diablos sobreviviría a esto tres meses…?"

**_Palacio_**

Azula no podía dejar de reír, y era que solo esa chica, su mejor amiga de toda la vida era capaz de hacerle eso, porque nadie más siquiera conocía cómo era su risa, salvo Mai pero esa chica jamás se reía, con mucha suerte e insistencia de Ty Lee sonreía siquiera, pero es que el efecto de esa chica solo era eficaz con la princesa, y la hacía sentir siempre que podía como si estuviera en su propio palacio y la trataba como reina, porque para ella lo era y aunque a muchos le parecería alguien arrogante, para ella era todo lo contrario y no le importaba lo que dijesen los demás, porque nadie le conocía como ella lo hacía.

Era algo que podía presumir por conocerle desde niña y lo adoraba mucho.

**_Alfombra_**

Azula adoraba esa pequeña cosa del suelo, era suave, peluda y tibia, esa alfombra que aunque Mai dijera que era horrenda ella no lo veía así. Sino que le encantaba más tirarse allí.

Así que cuando casi terminaban una jarra entera de té, Ty Lee le atacó a cosquillas y ella cayó intencionadamente contra esa cosa, y le encantó, pero solo le hizo más cosquillas porque esa sensación de pelusitas en su espalda desnuda porque su amiga le hacía cosquillas por debajo de la ropa ya que era más sensible así, por ello terminaba llorando de la risa.

—Por favor…basta ¡Basta!—Rogaba cosa que ningún hijo de Ozai hacía pero ella no podía evitarlo con Ty Lee

—No—Y así de simple no le dejó en paz

**_Mentira_**

Cuando estaba por hacerse encima recién le dejó en paz.

—Ugh…dios—Se quejaba retorciéndose de dolor abdominal por estar riendo tanto tiempo.

Así fue como Ty Lee se río un rato más y le acarició en la espalda, cosa que le hizo peor a la otra que andaba súper sensible, casi suspira como un gemido.

Suerte que no lo hizo si no sería vergonzoso.

— ¿Estás bien?—Preguntó al verle la cara de sufrimiento.

—Sí…—Le mintió

**_Vela_**

Al terminar de sufrir, siguió tomando té. Y era gracioso pero le dejó en paz y no sacó el asunto de nuevo.

Y mientras hablaban tranquilamente la luz se fue, haciendo que Azula casi tire a cualquier parte su tasa.

—Espérame aquí buscaré las velas—Le dijo la princesa de la Nación del fuego porque sabía dónde estaban y era la que podía hacer una llama con un dedo si quería para poder ver hasta llegar.

**_Rosa_**

Y cuando llegó de vuelta con varias velas se quedaron hablando.

Cada tanto se escuchaban los rayos de la tormenta afuera, y a Ty Lee le hacían reír mientras que a Azula le molestaba porque le daba un poco de miedo, no entendía por qué si ella podía tirar esos mismos rayos.

Luego de un largo rato de no hacer más que hablar, comenzó a divertirse haciendo flores de fuego, rosas y todo eso, y de vez en cuando la otra chica se tentaba en tocarlas.

—No, te quemarás—Le decía.

Pero no podía evitarlo y tenía que tenerla agarrada de la mano cada vez para que no se quemara al tocarla porque no podía con sus ganas.

Y así termino siendo ella quien se quemó por descuidada. Porque tomó la vela sin fijarse de que estaba goteando y la cera le quemó la mano y el pecho, en el valle de sus senos porque lo tenía demasiado cerca y con la ropa algo escotada.

Quiso insultar pero no llegó a eso, su amiga fue rápidamente a buscar algo para quitarle la cera que se quedó petrificada allí y también para bajarle la inflamación que comenzaba a formarse en su mano.

**_Labios_**

Cuando terminó de limpiársela y todo besó su mano y Azula se sonrojó. Pero sabía que algo malo pasaría si hacía lo mismo en su pecho.

Simplemente porque eso le haría muy mal.

Sentir esos labios en el dorso de su mano es demasiado así que sería inimaginable en el otro lugar.

**_Lujuria_**

Pero sí lo hizo…

—Ty Lee…g-gracias, creo que iré al baño—Le dijo mientras la otra había terminado de besarle.

—Oh claro…

Tenía que hacer algo con esas ganas, con la lujuria que le despertaba todo eso. Quería tocarse pero sería tonto y vergonzoso, pero aun más quería ser tocada por ella.

* * *

><p>No sabía que las navidades podían ser mejores.<p>

Lo comprobó al despertar desnuda en la cama de su amiga.

—Oh dios…—suspiró pero luego se calmó muy rápido y le abrazó para seguir durmiendo, a veces el mejor regalo era el tenerla como amiga, aunque quería más.


End file.
